


Wanted

by riende_rien



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Hitman AU, Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riende_rien/pseuds/riende_rien
Summary: Being a Hitman ruins Raven's life but still she can't stop it. killing people, forming new hitmans and disapointing her daughter is her usual schedule. The question is: "how can she changed that ?"





	Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, excuse my English.

The only sound that could be heard was the roaring of the car. The dark-haired woman behind the wheel was as quiet as the night. Her two eyes of an intense red were fixed on the road. She was thinking about her task for tonight, repeating in her mind every part of it. It was always very simple to remember "find the target and kill them or at least make sure they can't be a threat anymore". Tonight was a bit different, she was just going to ask for answers. "No need to use to any type of violence," She told herself as she got out of her car.

She checked herself one last before entering the club. Her hair was perfectly attached into her usual ponytail and she was wearing a black suit pants with a white shirt under an open red suit jacket with black tie. As soon as she put one foot into the club she felt dizzy from all the different smells coming to her. The sound of the music was enough to make her head explode but she didn't hated that feeling. She made her way to the bar without any trouble, thanks to the fact that she was one head taller than most people. Once in front of the bar she noticed that the music wasn't as loud here as it was on the dance floor thanks to fact that the bar was actually pretty far away from the speakers.

She sat on one of the stool, cross her legs and wait for the barman to notice her. He looked the same as usual, short black hair that match his beard and moustache with his full black outfit except for his white shirt and red tie. he seemed so pleased with what he was doing but as soon his eyes meet her, his face drop. She could feel that she wasn't going to get a service as nice as the other persons sitting at the bar. He stopped right in front of her, from all his height, with the most serious expression that could appear on his face before taking a deep breath and with a weak voice he said:

"Raven?" she smirked at how hesitant his voice was, "what are you doing here ?" he added with the same expression

"Just visiting a friend," she replied with a honeyed voice "what does it look like, Junior?" She exclaimed herself.

The tone of her voice just made Junior's expression became harsher and she didn't know if it was because she called him "Junior" or because he definitely know she was here strictly for business matters

"They send you here, right ?" He hissed

Raven took some time before answering, probably trying to find the best to say what she had to say

"They weren't very happy about you disappearing just like that," she pointed out

He sighed before calmly taking one of the glasses in front of him to clean it with the white cleaning rag he had on his shoulder.

"I could have guessed that by myself," he muttered "But I always wanted to have my club and now I have it. I want to become a new person and I'm done with putting my life in danger for those people"

Raven just watch him with some sort of admiration in her eyes while he start pouring different types of liquor in a glass before placing it in front of Raven. She took a quick sip and gave him a thumbs up, Junior simply giggle at how ridiculous she was. She took a look behind her and turned back to Junior with a smirk

"I may have a solution for you."

Junior Blurted a very loud "Really ?" at that.

"It looks like today was your lucky day,"Raven declared "there is exactly three hitman in your club now."

"How does that makes me lucky?" he asked perplexed " and how did you noticed that ?"

"The answer to both your questions is: it's pretty obvious," She responded as she looked over her shoulder .

"I don't have any weapons on me though," he grunted

"They're probably gonna wait for everyone to leave so just act natural until then" Junior simply nodded and went to take care of other customers who were starting to get impatient. And soon enough there was only Raven, Junior and the tree other persons in the club. The three of them were wearing black outfits and walked over the bar almost in sync. As he saw this, Junior went to hide in the room at the back of the bar where most liquor was stored but Only one of them make his way right in front of the bar and once arrived he put his right hand on Raven's shoulder

"I think you should leave, ma'am," the man warned her, the dark-haired woman put her left hand softly on the man's hand and turn to look at him. The hitman arch his eyebrow in confusion

"and I think you should take your hand of me," and before he had to think he could feel the bones of his hands being crushed between Raven's hand.

As he was about to scream in pain, Raven's other hands wrap around his neck so brutally, that only a whimper come from his mouth before Raven smack him on the counter of the bar. Junior come out of the back room after hearing the ruckus that was happening in his bar. The first thing he saw was one of the man, passed out with one of his hands crushed laying on the counter. when he looked up his eyes meet the guns that the two mens were holding. Both of the mens were more focused on Raven now and he could understand why.

"We didn't want to mix anyone else in this story," the man pled. Raven just looked at him with a blank expression before announcing "You should watch out for he chair though"

The man looked at her with a puzzled expression "What-" was all he had time to say before a chair hit him from above. that little moment of distraction was enough for Raven to pull at out the gun she had under her vest and shot them both. both of the mens fell on the ground yelling in pain "Are they gonna die?" Junior Burst out from behind her

"nope, I just shoot them in their shoulders and it's just an M1911 so they should be okay," Raven put her gun back in his case her arm and took out her phone. Junior looked at her typing out on it before asking "what now?"

"the police should be here soon and pick them up without asking too much question," Raven said, "and I'm telling "you know who" that I had a little problem"

"They aren't going to be happy about that"

"I know but I stopped caring a long time ago," Raven replied making a way to the door " good luck and think about getting some henchman or something" she finished as she got out.

"Good luck to you too, Raven," Junior mumbled as he saw her get out

_______

the sun was starting to rise up in the sky. Raven parked her car in front of a huge building. that has a lot of balcony on it. Raven slowly start walking into the building. Usually she would just walk up the star but not today. She started dozing off in the elevator even though she just needed to get to the fifth floor. As soon as got inside her appartement she throw herself on the couch and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up hours after, she was still feeling exhausted

but one quick look at her watch was enough to fully wake her up.

She jumped out of the clothes she was wearing ans simply put a jeans with red hoodie. Almost breaking her toes running down the stairs, she gets into her car and go at full speed.  
After was seems hours to her, She finally parked her car a few meters in front of a high school. Raven stopped in front of the gate trying to look as natural as possible, she looked at her watch again right when the School bell rung to announce that it was 5 P.M. A lot of student were coming out of the school but she was only waiting for one. When a smaller and less buff version of her with blonde her start walking in her direction her face lighten up. She was wearing black Jeans with a white t-shirt under an open yellow shirt and her bag hanging from her right arm.

"Mom? What are you doing here? " She questioned

"Well, I came to check up on you on your second day of high school, Yang," Yang just looked at her with dead pan expression

"Usually parents do that on the first day but I'll take it" She mocked

"Yeah, you can talk to me about your first and second day on the way then"

"You came all the way here by foot ?"

Raven simply nodded to that question and both girls started to walk in the opposite direction of where Raven parked her car. Yang talked to her mom during the walk and Raven was listening to everything sometimes saying two or three words about how she was going and what she was doing. After ten minutes of walking, Raven stopped at a corner and Yang knew she wouldn't go any further.

"I wish you and could make up" Yang sighed

"Me too, honey" She put her hand on Yang's head "but your father is really mad at me"

"It's been years!" Yang exploded "Just talk to each other!" Raven stayed silent for several seconds before taking her hand of Yang's head.

"You should go before your dad start worrying" was all that Raven could say. She looked at her daughter making the saddest expression she has ever seen.

"Of course" was the last thing Raven heard from Yang before she walked away.

Raven made a deep sigh before just turning around to get back to her car.


End file.
